La chica que tanto deseaba
by mullann
Summary: .- La deseaba, la Deseaba con tantas ganas, que me olvide que pudieran hacerle daño-. La historia de -Uchiha Sasuke- El tipico "Don juan" Genio en las clases, lider de baloncesto, Un Amigo increible, Buena Familia, sin habitos fetiches, hasta se rumora que es -Gay- Tiene un pasado muy doloroso y esta obsesionado con la chica de sus sueños, pero es incapaz de hablar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo.- **_

Allí Estaba yo Suspirando una y otra vez…. Por aquella chica de cabellos rosados alborotados con un particular olor a cerezos, sabia que ella estudiaba en otro colegio diferente al mío debido a que lo veía en su uniforme, Solía verla todos los días en la parada del bus cuando debía regresar a casa… ¿Quién era yo? Un chico simple – No me gusta nada en particular, me desagradan muchas cosas…. Mi objetivo principal ¿? Venganza y Restaurar mi "Clan" o mejor dicho…. Tener la Familia que un día el me quito.- Después de todo ese el objetivo de un Uchiha; Mi objetivo como Uchiha Sasuke…

_Cuando un Uchiha sentía amor de verdad…. Amor real era capaz de sacrificar todo por un simple objetivo ¿Venganza? Para no tener que pasa por el molesto problema del dolor… No quería más dolor en mi vida, ellos se habían marchado esa noche… Esa noche en que la habitación se había tintado de rojo de tal manera que comprendí que ellos jamás regresarían. _

_Eres molesta…. Eres tan molesta… Que no puedo responder cuando me abordas con todas tus preguntas exigiendo respuestas seguido de tus sentimientos llenos de amor y amabilidad… Solo puedo dejarte atrás como todo lo bueno en __**mi vida**__… _


	2. Chapter 2

_DIA 01_

_Mi nombre es Uchiha "Sasuke Uchiha" tengo 17 años de edad soy una persona un tanto cerrada e introvertida… Tu también lo serias si pasaras por tantas cosas, en fin, Continuemos. Era un genio en las clases líder del equipo de baloncesto, Soy el heredero de las empresas Uchiha (Están se encargaban de transporte de bienes y servicios al país) –Preguntaras que si tenía Buen Físico, no era por alardear pero el 80% de las señoritas de la institución privilegiada "Escuela de Ricos" morían por mí, Incluso chicas de otras escuelas me ofrecían sus sentimientos, Poseía una Test blanca casi pálida unos ojos fríos afilados negros como la noche y un cabello negro azabache con reflejos azules, Mi cuerpo ¿? Perfectamente contorneado sin entrar a lo grotesco me gustaba estar en forma y más siendo el líder del equipo de baloncesto, No Poseía chicas en mi vida, No ahora. ¿Me preguntas que si Soy gay? La verdad, No lo soy. _

_Indiscretamente tenia ojos solo para una señorita, ella era la más hermosas de todas –Haruno Sakura- ¿linda? Ella es hermosa, poseía un hermoso cabello rosada y unos ojos verdes que me embriagaban de deseo, una test blanca, delgada pero sus caderas, me llenaba de deseo solo hablar de ellas eran exorbitantes, Grandes, ejercitadas como todo Uchiha desea su pecho era el tamaño perfecto. Solía imaginarme en las largas y obscuras noches poner mis manos en cada pecho y ver como era el tamaño justo y perfecto en cada mano, redondos y firmes así justo lucían con su uniforme, -Haruno Sakura- Era el motivo de mis desvelos, no había deseado jamás a una chica como la deseaba a ella…._

_¿Amigos? Si, Muchos pero solo uno era –Mi rival y mejor amigo- Se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto o como le digo yo "Idiota" era de cabello rubio, ojos azules, de mi misma edad, piel bronceada, cuerpo algo tonificado, sonrisa amplia, malo en las materias en TODAS, Estábamos enamorados de la misma chica, Si, Así es…. Haruno Sakura era la primera y última chica en que ese idiota pensaba, la diferencia entre ambos es que el no dudaba en revelarle sus sentimientos y dedicarse a invitarla a salir, mientras mi persona se dedicaba a ocultarlos y hacerse el "quien no quiere la cosa" cuando la situación lo amerita, Los Uchiha no nos obsesionamos por chicas de cabellos rosa y ojos esmeralda. La regla era fácil, yo intimidaba a las mujeres no ella a mí…. Me sentía tan débil, tan desorientado cuando ella me hablaba con su dulce voz y decía "Sasuke-kun" Esa frase descontrolaba mi perfecto mundo. _

_Un día como cualquier otro... Allí estaba yo saliendo de clases, a paso lento y tranquilo cruzándome con chicas sonrojadas y con el idiota junto a mí, como es de costumbre, dirigiéndonos hacia mi descapotable rojo. Hasta que sucede la típica platica del "Día a día" _

_Oye Teme y si vamos a ver a Sakura-Chan en la parada de Autobús – Dijo de manera interrogante con ojos de cachorro perdido y esperando una aprobación de mi parte._

_Quien es esa –Dije ocultando lo que era obvio- La que siempre te rechaza de maneras creativas e intangibles –vi como su mirada se apagaba, esta se llenaba de tristeza, él era uno de los principales obstáculos de "admitir" que sentía por esa chica, al final el era mi amigo- Ven, Vamos dije –Dirigiéndonos fuera del instituto y caminando levemente hacia la parada- _

_Llegamos pasaron 20 minutos y ella llego con su cabello rosa corto una bandana y su uniforme de señorita –Falda corta marrón a cuadros, camisa blanca y moño rojo- junto a ella estaba siempre Yamaka ino, una de mis principales admiradoras era rubia cuerpo de 90 60 90 ojos azules, increíblemente atractiva pero a mis ojos, era solo una mas… La tercera era Hyuga Hinata, prima de nuestro compañero de equipo Hyuga Neji, Familia "Hyuga" una empresa muy adinerada tenemos buenas relaciones, ella es de test muy blanca ojos blancos, cabellera azul, poseía una voluptuosidad en el pecho que era algo irreal, enamorada desde que recuerdo de "Naruto" y el muy enclenque no se había dado cuenta, aunque este dejaba en claro que miraba de vez en cuanto a Hinata por gigantes pechos y hermosos ojos, allí estábamos parados naruto al ver a "Haruno" salto del asiento como siempre. _

_Buenos Día Sakura-Chan –estaba con esa sonrisa llena de Felicidad- Buen Día Ino-chan, Buen Día Hinata-chan –Dejaba en claro sus intenciones-_

_Buenos Días –Dijo mirando a naruto con una sonrisa y una belleza increíble- Acosándonos de nuevo ¿? Naruto-kun –esta puso las manos en sus caderas como dando un aire de autoridad, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia se percato que estaba allí a una esquina recostado viendo hacia otro lado, intentando parecer relajado y me estremeció ver que me miro y se sonrojo de una manera tan cálida- Buen Día Sasuke-kun –dijo sonrojándose aun mas, y sonriendo para mí-_

_Cuando iba a responder, sentí un agarre fuerte en mi brazo, era Yamaka –Buen Día sasukito-Sonrio de manera muy amplia. Buen Día Sasuke-san, Naruto kun –Dijo Hyuga poniéndose sus manos en el pecho de manera muy tímida detrás de Sakura- Hmp –Respondí mas para mí que para ellas, volteando a otro lado- Mira, Mira Sasukito se sonrojo, al estar a mi lado –Dijo Ino apretando fuerte mi antebrazo con su pecho, haciendo que me sintiera incomodo por la mirada desilusionada de Sakura._

_Sakura-Chan ¿Hoy me acompañarías a comer Ramen? –Dijo naruto entusiasmado- Como una cita –Dejando de mirarme para mirar a un naruto emocionado frente a ella- Si, como una cita –Estaba sonrojándose y lleno de esperanza- Mmm… -Juro que mi corazón bombardeo, al ver que Sakura por primera vez puso un gesto de pensarlo y meditarlo, cerro sus ojos y puso su dedo índice debajo del mentón para responder con un sutil- En esta vida "NO" –Volteé a verla y sé que lo noto y me reí de medio lado para mí – Ya vinimos, lo intentaste y perdiste –Soltándome del agarre de Yamaka – Vamos Naruto –Veía como este aun tenía la cara de tristeza exagerada y fingida para que Sakura se apiadara de él, vi como se reconfortaba, chasqueaba los dedos y se le ocurría otra idea._

_Sakura-chan –me miro con algo de complicidad- Se que eres tímida –Dijo este haciendo que naruto y las demás a su alrededor se ruborizaran- ¿Si? Salimos un día los cinco juntos, ya sabes –dijo mirándome y mirando a las chicas- a conocernos –Vi como ella se sonrojo no sabía si de ira o de pena, pero era una escena completamente tierna, hasta que escucha o viera golpes de por medio- Es una excelente idea, ¿Verdad Frentona? –Dijo Yamaka regocijándose de placer- Tu y naruto, Sasukito y yo, Hinata y algún amigo "Decente" que tenga naruto o Sasukito –Dijo contenta juntando las manos llena de placer e imaginándose toda una novela- No, No creo que sea buena idea ino –Dijo Hinata por primera vez muy roja detrás de mi- Esto es problema de Sakura y Naruto –Dijo tan roja como un tomate, pero pude notar como Yamaka le hacia una seña de complicidad a Sakura, no podía entenderlo pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con Hinata y naruto- Solo si Sasuke Acepta – ella estaba tan decidida- me debes una –dije para naruto y vi como este brincaba de la alegría y saltaba- Es tarde debemos partir Sakura-Chan –Dijo emocionado agarrándome del brazo y jalándome hacia fuera de la parada- El sábado las pasaremos buscando, aquí a las 2 –Sin previo o corto aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y salió corriendo jalándome detrás de él vi por el rabillo del ojo…. Yo la deseaba, pero él era mi mejor amigo. Sasuke-kun –Escuche decirle a lo lejos, nose si era mi imaginación estaba obsesionado con esa chica de una manera increíble. _


	3. Chapter 3

Oyasumi :3 Gracias a todas esas hermosas personitas hermosas que me dejaron reviews, estoy súper agradecidas con ustedes y muy halagada…. Seguiré escribiendo por ustedes ^^ besostes!

-La cita-

¿Nunca te has topado con un imbécil? Pero no, no cualquier imbécil; un imbécil como yo, Adoraba a esa chica de cabellos rosáceos y sin embargo estaba de acuerdo en la cita de "Uzumaki" así es…. Naruto Uzumaki se le había propuesto, pero no cualquier cita ¡NO! Una cita "Grupal" para aguantarme algún numerito de parte de Yamaka Ino para intentar conquistarme y poder admirar como Sakura era cortejada por el idiota de cabellera amarilla que denominaba como mejor amigo –Ay de mi si lo consiguiera- Tal vez, Solo tal vez me quitaría la obsesión o hechizo maléfico por esta chica, Uzumaki era mi mejor amigo ¿lo haría todo por el no? ¿No Sasuke? Después de todo el me apoyo en la perdida de mi "Clan - familia" como quieran llamarlo, el estuvo días enteros conmigo, es un IDIOTA un IMBECIL pero es mi mejor amigo, el único que se aguanta mis malos ratos y aun esta allí…. El no hace preguntas innecesarias que debería darle a un amigo "normal"…. Preguntas como: ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te dejo tu novia? ¿Ya lo hicieron? ¿Qué tal la chica de allá linda no? ¿Por qué no me llamaste o dónde estabas? Etc.… solo se dedica a estar allí sin preguntas o concepciones que no me sintiera capaz de contestar.

Solía hacerme una que otra bromita o sus numeritos extraños que al final siempre tiendo apoyar estos me causan gracia, esto era sencillo lo que comprendía sobre nuestra "Amistad" Alguien que me aceptara con defectos y virtudes, a eso le podía llamar "Amigo o mejor amigo". Uzumaki Naruto cabellera amarilla, ojos azules, extrovertido, malo en las materias con las chicas, bueno en los deportes, mi rival, la persona que necesitaba a mi lado en silencio… La persona que se imaginaba parte de mi pasado pero nunca preguntaba porque este no le interesaba mi pasado solo mi presente porque no juzgaba como el 95% de la gente.

Era temprano me encontraba en mi habitación sobre mi cama con una camisa formal blanca unos jeans algo ajustados negros, mi cabello negro algo rebelde –De verdad no me esforzaría en esa cita- Botines algo negros, tenía los ojos cerrados pensando o "meditando" tratando de no arrepentirme en lo absoluto, contenía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza escuchando alguna niñería de mi mejor amigo….

Oeee… Oeee –Decía el frente a mi peinadora que estaba justo en frente de mi cama- Luces demasiado bien para la cita "grupal" –sentí como se me revolvía el estomago de solo pensar en ese hecho- Oye, idiota me escuchas ¿? –Dijo y abrí un ojo para que entendiera que estaba escuchándolo, el suspiro y se sentó de espalda a mí en la punta de la cama quedando frente al espejo- Tu luces tan genial –suspiro de manera más sonora y dejando caer todo el cuerpo- De verdad me gusta Sakura-chan –Dijo mas para el que para mí y sentí como si lo traicionaba con solo pensar en que ambos nos gustaba esa chica- A veces pienso que tu le gustas –Reaccione de manera inesperada abrí los dos ojos muy grande quede frió al instante, Siempre lo supe pensé- Pero sé que no es tu tipo de chica –Dijo sonriendo muy grande, viéndome a través del espejo, me sonroje un poco por alguna extraña razón siempre presentía que Naruto solo se hacia el idiota, voltee un poco mi cara hacia el lado izquierdo- En fin… -Corte el rollo no me gustaba esas platicas tan incomodas- A qué hora viene ese amigo tuyo… -pensé un rato- ¿Sai? Sai… su apellido ¿?- dije de manera confusa- Solo Sai es un buen tipo no tiene apellido, es un Huérfano con beca en el instituto para pintura y valla que hace unas obras sorprendentes –puso la mano en su mentón- Me pregunto si a Hinata-chan le gustaran chicos como ese –lo vi mover la cabeza como imaginándose la escena- Si es tan idiota como tú, puede que funcione –hice una leve sonrisa- Hey puede que no sea tan buen chico como yo –hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras- pero se que le gustara… Es un "artista" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos- A las chicas les gusta eso –Sonreí de manera muy sonora- ¿Ahora eres experto en chicas? –el se puso algo colorado- La verdad no… -puso sus manos en su cabeza- Estoy increíblemente nervioso –me levante y me senté a su lado en la esquina de mi cama Queen- ¿Mi eterno rival se está dando por vencido? –Puse la mano en el mentón tratando de animarlo un poco- Así que... Me dejaras a la ruidosa y molesta chica de Sakura, puedo salirme un poco de regla y… -me interrumpió se paró de la cama en pose de ganador- ¡No! No voy a darme por vencido, conquistare a Sakura chan –voltee mi cara hacia el lado derecho y reí un poco lo había logrado, anime a mi mejor amigo- ¿Quién la conquista primero? ¿Eh? –No sabía si lo decía mas para mí que para Naruto este solo me hizo una sonrisa igual a la de un niño después de hacer una travesura- ¿Qué tal estoy? –Dijo colocándose frente a mi- Después de esto hablaremos de nuestros sentimientos y nos pintaremos las uñas –Dije en tono sarcástico, Naruto lucia "Bien" tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero, una camisa blanca cuello en V unos jeans negros y zapatos de marca marrones en 80% de su ropa era mía pero no me importaba- A veces pienso que necesito mas amigos –Dijo intentando sonar dolido- Si yo también –Sonreí amplia mente, eso era pura basura me gustaba todo exactamente como era. Mi vida era "Perfecta" y podía controlarla- Oye, Sasuke –Miraba al fondo de mi cuarto en la puerta que daba hacia mi closet (otro cuarto aparte lleno de ropa perfectamente puesta por orden color y marca) había una foto boca arriba, camino hasta ella y la tomo entre sus manos- ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Sakura? –Naruto era lo más inocente posible y pregunto tal cual, esto era digno de el. Digamos que tengo mucha gente era el heredero de una empresa millonaria, conseguir datos fotos registrados, no era problema… El verdadero problema era hacerlo sin que te descubriera nadie, tenia cientos de fotos ella, tenía todo sobre ella… Que hacía, que comía, que le gustaba y solo podía observarla de lejos- La verdad –hice una pausa estaba sudando frió pero aun así mantenía la típica pose de "chico cool" que tanto mataba a las chicas- es que quería –Justo en ese misericordioso momento sonó el teléfono adivinen era "Sai".

Este tipo denominado -Sai- solo Sai, era la copia barata de mí excepto que sin grandiosos carros, mansiones, dinero y una empresa reconocida. Era blanco, alto, ojos negros profundos, un rostro inapreciable, una camisa blanca pantalón marrón zapatos de igual color y una mochila negra en su espalda bastante sencillo y oportuno.

Te llevaras este auto Naruto –le tendí las llaves eran 2 Lamborghini Reventon uno naranja y el otro azul obscuro. Naruto se llevaría el naranja y yo el azul- Porque tanto lujo –Pregunto de manera sarcástica, era uno de los autos más "económicos" que tenia a mi disposición e iguales- Quieres irte en un Maybach Exelero o Lamborghini Veneno –Dije riendo, eran carros extremadamente costosos Sai solo nos miraba sin entender la broma, Naruto era heredero de una gran compañía de música pero su madre y padre murieron cuando era muy joven, así que el solo podía reclamarla cuando tuviera 18 años mientras, sus encargados se dedicarían a que tuviera una "buena crianza" en una casa media con algunas comodidades y estudios en prestigiosas instituciones como en la que ambos estudiábamos, este creció siendo increíblemente humilde y pensando que era un huérfano hasta hace 1 año que le contaron la realidad sobre sus padres y la herencia que pronto obtendría- Vamos Sai –Dijo abriendo la puerta del carro- De ninguna manera me dejaras solo con Yamaka. –Hable algo divertido jalando a Sai por un brazo este se encontraba en una situación |Un tanto incomoda| - Hinata y Sai van conmigo atrás, Tú te vas con la molesta a solas en el carro –Dije fingiendo un poco mi obsesión por ella- Estaré muy nervioso –Vi a Naruto sudar frió- Se hombre –Dijo Sai, algo divertido con una sonrisa que parecía una falacia- Junte a dos patanes –Naruto había hablado en susurro y reímos a carcajadas ambos… Fue lo último que escuchamos, cada quien entro en su auto era –Sábado a las 1:30pm-Nos dirigíamos a la parada por la señoritas Sai se había sentado conmigo de copiloto, empezamos a hablar de música, artes, clases, deportes, teníamos varias aflicciones en común, y le conté sobre todo el teatro montado solo para que aceptara porque era amigo de Naruto y blablablá…. Llegamos ellas estaban allí como "esperando en la parada" ino tenía un vestido morado con escote unos tacones bajo de igual color, algo de maquillaje supongo su pelo largo liso (Nada especial para mí)…. Hinata tenía un jean una chaqueta morada muy discreta una coleta arriba, muy sencilla estaba "adorable" pero Naruto no lo notaria. Sakura tenía un sobre todo color rojo lo cual llama la atención debido a que resaltaba su hermoso color de cabello rosado, el cual se encontraba liso sin cinta en el pelo tenía una hermosas perlas y estaba maquillada de rodillas justas, unas sandalias rojas que hacían juego, Naruto bajo a saludar. Tome mis lentes obscuros y me los coloque baje el vidrio, mi copiloto y yo saludamos de manera serena, subimos el vidrio y comenzamos a decir las reglas sobre cada filete de carne que nos tocaría, perdón… ¿Las chicas? oh si las chias... cada chica que nos tocaría (Como si estas fueran objetos o solo comida) aparte que tomando en cuenta que compartiríamos auto y el resto de la velada supongo…

Es linda –mientras el miraba por los vidrios a ahumados- Es muy linda, ¿Pero ella es tuya? –Baje un poco mis lentes para notar que su mirada se centraba en Yamaka Ino, supongo que ella puede impresionar a ilusos como el pero a mí no- Hey, -Dije contento poniendo una de mis manos en su hombro- Si logras quitármela de encima es tuya –El volteo divertido y levanto una ceja- ¿Qué tan difícil es? –Tenía que admitirlo el tipo era divertido- No lose, pero estaría agradecido –Volteo a verme- ¿Hinata es tu tipo? –¿Mi tipo? no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta que mire de reojo a ¿Sakura?- No, pero es sumisa –pare en seco- Yamaka es toda una fiera, si logras domarla es toda tuya –Pensé que desistiría, pero no fue así solo volteo e hizo una leve sonrisa de aprobación. Mire como Naruto abría la puerta trasera para Hinata e Ino. Al rato escuche como se presentaban con mi gemelo malvado ¿? Pero sin presupuesto… Un par de platicas sonrisas, y lo detecte de inmediato Yamaka miraba a Sai por el retrovisor y este la miraba seductoramente, lo admito era mi gemelo malvado… Esto de verdad no me molestaba, me causaba risa era mejor que con Naruto. Llegamos al sitio "Trinidad mar" un sitio algo grande, mesas coloridas estilo los 80" una barra grande vendían alcohol, tenía una terraza la cual se admiraba toda la ciudad y al final una pista de baile un tanto colorida para las personas que fueran después de las 6pm o quisieran esperar hasta esa hora… Un lugar normal algo "corriente" si vienes de donde yo vengo, pero muy lujoso para personas como Sai y las chicas… pedimos toda la terraza para nosotros solos una gran mesa redonda…

Así que Sai –Dijo ino que estaba sentada a mi lado- Te gusta dibujar –Intentando sonar agradable se notaba que estaba nerviosa, yo solo veía el menú con mis gafas- Si, me encantan estudio en su escuela gracias eso –dijo este chico presumiendo sus dotes de verdad no lo hacía nada mal-¿Eres becado?–Pregunto esta con una incredulidad gigante, Hinata solo se dedicaba a seguirlos con la mirada sentada inmóvil al lado de Sai- Si, claro una universidad como esa pocos pueden pagarla –Creo que no era tan "mi gemelo" la había embarrado a mi parecer- Hinata puede pagar –Dijo ella haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara- Pero le da miedo convivir con chicos –Dejando a Hinata al descubierto- Ino –dijo Hinata increíblemente roja- No es cierto… Es que me separaría de ustedes… -Pensó un momento- Bueno solo de ti ino –Baje mi menú había captado mi curiosidad- Shh! Hinata –Dijo Sakura que estaba sentada al lado opuesto de Yamanaka, era una paradoja algo interesante… Y solo hasta ese momento lo note, Sakura/naruto/Hinata/Sai/ino/yo y volvíamos por donde empezábamos, era curioso estábamos con las parejas indicadas y a la vez no… - Lo siento –La escuche tartamudear pero no quería que se quedara allí, haci que voltee a verla- ¿Por qué lo dices Hinata? –Las tres chicas me miraron con incredulidad no había hablado hasta ese momento, y sabia que estaban sorprendidas ya que no era de "mucho hablar"- Bueno-vi que tomo una bocanada de aire porque sentía la mirada de naruto lo cual la ponía nerviosa- Sakura tiene una beca para medicina –Vi como esta chasqueaba la lengua, como intentando callar a Hinata con un solo gesto- pero ella no desea aceptarla porque nos separaremos –dijo bajando la cabeza- ¿Así que no tienes ningún dote especial para optar por una beca? –me encontré diciéndolo de manera fría seca y despectiva- Sasuke –Escuche decir esto a naruto furioso, mientras veía como ino bajaba la cabeza algo apenada, si lose, soy un patán… Desde que tengo memoria lo eh sido- ¿Eres solo una cara bonita no ino? –Puse los codos en la mesa viéndola de manera burlona y algo me hizo despertar, la mano de Sakura había tocado uno de mis brazos- Basta por favor, Sasuke-kun –Sacudí mi brazo no porque no me gustara su contacto, ¡NO! Era suave, delicado, frágil justo como lo había imaginado y me quemaba tanto por dentro- Hmp –Dije de manera fastidiada, mientras tomaba en menú en mis manos- Puedes aplicar una beca a fotografía y modelaje –Dije intentando sonar un poco neutral… Ino subió la cara y me miro- Ya lo intente, de verdad –Suspiro y vi como Sai ponía su mano en su espalda "Ten táctica" era todo lo que pensaba - Piénsalo… -Dije sin mirarla- Podrías ser la musa de Sai –el me miro con mirada reprobatoria, ella se sonrojo esta rió grande y divertida como era ella.

El resto de la cita, solo hablaba lo necesario, de resto Hinata era igual a mí de callada. Sakura se esforzaba muchísimo por hablar con Naruto pero este estaba muy nervioso y cometía cada torpeza, derramo el agua dos veces encima de ella, esta no se quejo, la miraba de reojo y veía como su mirada se posaba en mí o solo lo imaginaba… Ella no sabía que la miraba tenia Gafas, Sai e Ino se habían conectado de primer al último momento reían hablaban, estaban pero no estaban allí… "Lo reconocía negociar e interactuar si se le daban bien". Termino la velada, el infierno, el sufrimiento, el martirio, llego la cuenta y al verla Naruto y Sai titubearon y las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, solo di la tarjeta de crédito sin pensarlo sin decir o rechistar, mientras todos excepto Naruto esperaban alguna seña de mi parte, metí las manos en mis bolsillo y espere a que la devolvieran para poder irnos. Y entonces cambiaron "los planes"

Sakurita –Yamaka se escuchaba tan inocente- No te importa si este... –decía jugando con sus dedos al salir del local- Que me vaya con Sai, que me está invitando a una exposición de arte –sabía que era una mentira lo podía ver y Sakura creó que también lo sabía, pero solo hizo un gesto de molestia- Te molesta ¿Sasuke-kun? –volteo a verme con esos ojos hermosos e indescriptible mientras Naruto se encontraba hablando con Hinata- No, para nada –Dije de manera despreocupada, con mis manos en los bolsillos volteando mi cara para no verla, no lo resistía tanto tiempo- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrías llevar a Hinata? –menciono Yamaka preocupada, sonreí de manera seductora esta se sonrojo de repente- Por supuesto, Debo cuidar bien de la heredera de las empresas Hyuga –dije de manera tan tranquila y seductora ambas se sonrojaron y me miraban con ese aire de admiradoras risueñas viendo al artista de sus sueños- Nos vemos entonces –dijo Sai, estirando un brazo a donde ino esta lo tomo, se despidieron y salieron del local- Te llevo Hinata –Dije estirando mi mano para que Hinata lo tomara, está completamente roja y un tanto confundida lo tomo muy delicadamente- Sasuke –Dijo apenada- Naruto se ah ofrecido a llevarme- Me sorprendí, Hinata quería hacer mal trió con Sakura allí y toda la cosa... Al poco rato me percate de un intercambio de miradas entre Sakura y Hinata- Sakura-chan me dijo que podías llevarla a su casa –Naruto hablaba de manera inocente, nose si de verdad era increíblemente idiota me miraba con esa expresión de mejor amigo esperando a que le dijera la verdad- Porque iba a donde su tía y es por tu casa –miro a Hinata- Se que Hinata vive lejos y como no me molesta –Dijo con esa sonrisa y mire como Hinata parecía mantequilla derretida a su lado tan risueña tan pequeña tan inocente y enamorada, suspire y a todos les llamo la atención mi acto- Vámonos Sakura –Dije dando mi espalda me despedí alzando una mano sin voltearme, esperaba que me siguiera y en efecto salió corriendo como tratando de alcanzar un bus.

En el estacionamiento iba tan delante de ella que sentí de repente un leve golpe de algo mire atrás y era Sakura toda despeinada aguantándose el aire su cartera se encontraba abierta y seguramente, lo que había sentido era un estuche o algo…

Si te molesta pudiste haber dicho que no –Ella tenía la mano en su pecho muy agitada y sin mucho aire- Nunca dije que si –Dije sacando las llaves de mi auto- Puedes dejarme en la parada –Mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- Naruto no me lo perdonaría –ella camino lentamente entro espero a que cerrara. Se puso su cinturón y espero que entrara en asiento de piloto y di marcha.

Así que –Dije buscándole conversación mientras que con una mano me quitaba mis lentes- Así que –Dijo ella contenta como una niña pequeña después de recibir su regalo de navidad- A donde vamos de verdad –apareció una leve sonrisa, se veía tan tierna y note como esta se ruborizo- ¿A dónde desea llevarme señor Uchiha? -¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo?- Si te lo digo no querrías ir… –Dije de manera traviesa mirando por el espejo viendo sus mejillas tan coloradas y hermosas- Ahora si estas amistoso –Dijo esta mirándome mientras inflaba los cachetes- Tu empezaste –Sonreí y vire mis ojos hacia ella, note como ponía esa expresión de ternura- ¿No debería tener más respecto soy la cita de tu mejor amigo?-Reí a carcajadas quería lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano pensé.- Estas escapando en un coche con su mejor amigo –Vi como se sonrojaba aun mas y bajaba la cara- ¿Tan mala fue? –vi como hacía señas con las manos- No es eso… Es que –Paro de hablar, sin tacto y sin previo aviso ella pregunto- ¿Te gusta Hinata? –Voltee mi cara completamente para verla sonrojada por mis ojos color ónix y luego me reí literalmente en su cara- ¿Estás loca? -vi como se avergonzó de sobremanera- Conozco a Hinata desde que tengo memoria, mi empresa trabaja para su empresa por eso la trato tan bien –ella pareció comprender- ¿Entonces no te gusta Hinata? –Decía incrédula- ¿Celosa? –Dije levantando mi ceja sin dejar de mirar al frente- ¡NO! –grito exasperada estaba teniendo una discusión de pareja con mi NO novia- ¿Por qué me hablas mas siempre que no está Naruto? -sonreí de manera ridícula y molesta- Porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo –esta chasqueo la lengua- Naruto, no es mi novio lo sabes –cruzo los brazos de una manera tan malcriada- Lo serás –Dije lo cual parecía enfadarla más- ¿Porque insistes? –dijo a modo de pregunta- ¿Porque insiste con Yamanaka? –esta abrió la boca y la cerro al instante- Te gane –parecía perdida, al recordar que me tenia al lado me gustaba pensar que era yo y no Naruto quien causaba ese efecto en ella- Porque es ¿tan fácil hablar contigo? –Parecía ridículo esa simple oración- Muchas personas no piensan así –Dije al estacionarme frente a su casa- Pero es que... –Pareció entender de que habíamos llegado, todo el trayecto hablamos tanto que no lo noto- Llegamos –Dije volteando a ver y mirándola frente a frente- Yo nunca te dije donde vivía –puso su manos en la cadera- ¿Me acosas? ¿Lees mentes? –parecían tan estúpidas sus preguntas, pero la realidad es que estaba tan obsesionado con ella que se me olvido ocultar algunos detalles – El gran "Uchiha Sasuke" –Haciendo énfasis con comillas y de manera pedante- no tiene más nada que hacer que acosar niñas de pelo rosa –Ella se rió, parecía haberla distraído- Entonces me voy –Dijo tomando sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse le dio un beso a mi mejilla- Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun –Bajo corriendo como si fuera una tarde nublada y relampaguean-te y tuviera que correr de la lluvia sabia, sonreí de la manera más tonta que me encantaba esa chica, sentir el rose de sus labios en mi mejilla quemaba estaba traicionando a un amigo… Pero se sentía tan pero tan bien, golpee mi cabeza contra la bocina, me sentía culpable. Sakura escucho el sonido y volteo a verme, pensó que llamaba o algo con la inocencia que tanto amaba y obsesionaba volteo, levanto el brazo en forma de despedida al frente de su puerta, pero se decepciono al ver que el carro salía a toda marcha sin mirar atrás. "Podría controlarme pero ella no me ayudaba"

Llego la parte que más temía:

**_Mensaje Uzumaki IDIOTA_**

_Deje a Hinata en su casa tonto… Ella me pidió que te avisara… Sakura ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal la cita? Dijo algo, lo siento…. Olvide que a ti no te gusta hablar de esas cosas…. Lo siento por lo de la cuenta, algún día te pagare todo eres un Mi mejor amigo. Mañana voy a tu casa? Nos vemos el lunes en clases_?_Te debo esta y mas..._

_Firma: Este es mi camino ninja_

**Respuesta: **

_Todo bien, solo dijo que se la paso "bien". Te veo en clases me siento mal. Sakura es tan molesta…_

_Firma: U. Sasuke_


End file.
